Unify
by Pheonix081
Summary: War...war is a harsh word meaning several things. Angst, battle, blood...and death. Being drug into war at the age of 10 is a harsh thing to face. Sadly, Princess Kye suffered this fate. Her kingdom has seen many, many wars. But when Kye is mistakenly drug right into the middle of it, will she ever be the same? This story is dedicated to AtemxMana4Ever1
1. The war

I watched the beautiful scenery go by. 'Something isn't right...' I thought, staring down at my hands which were in my lap. I was usually cheerful, but this day...this eventful day was different...

Suddenly, a blinding light filled my line of vision and my world turned white. "They're here!" Father yelled, flinging his door open. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Richard! Get Seth back to the castle at all costs!" He barked at the driver. "But your highness! The princess!" Father shook his head. "There's no time! She'll have to go with us! It's too dangerous there!" Thus, he took off running, me still on his shoulder. Seth's frightened green eyes gazed into my emotionless aquamarine ones as father ran. It was like a goodbye, saying farewell forever. I had no idea what was going on, but I had a feeling what was coming for me.

Father sprinted nonstop until he reaches a camp in the middle of nowhere. It had soldiers posted everywhere. 'This...no'

I should probably tell you about myself. My name is Kye Chernenkov, Princess of Gardania, a kingdom far north. My father is king Hisato and my older brother is Prince Yakov. I'm 10 years old and I have black hair (this is a different Kye. She looks like the cover pic), going down a few inches below my breast. My eyes are a beautiful electric blue and are the same color as the clear water here in Gardania. My butler's name is Seth. He is 12 years old and has bright green eyes and jet black layered hair.

I didn't care about social status. I always fought to keep people equal so it came with no surprise from my father that Seth was my best friend. Him, and Prince Glenn of the Oriens kingdom, were the only two people I preferred to hang out with the most. Of course, the other princes are my great friends too but being the same age as Glenn and everybody else being older, it formed a special bond between us.

I was a black belt in karate and a master in kickboxing. I was the best archer in the castle and by far the stealthiest and I was the second best with a sword, my brother being the first. When I wasn't using those, I had hidden blades on the insides of my arms. I was the fastest swimmer and runner, outgoing everybody, including my brother. I was also a master in gymnastics. "Flexible as a wet noodle" they would say.

My older is 17 and has long blonde hair that he never cuts. He normally keeps it braided on his shoulder. Yakov only cares about two things. Me, and making alliance so this country can be safe. He's always had a soft spot for me. Even though our mother died giving birth to me, that never stopped him from loving me, although he was never around anymore. He was always out, preparing to lead the military into war.

Sergei was Yakov's best friend. Sergei is funny and carefree (sorry if OOC. I don't know who Sergei is). He always would crack a joke to make me feel better...I'm the only one though. Sergei was normally cold and emotionless but he warmed up to me and treated me like his own sister. Sergei would always talk about how I was "the sister he never had". He would come to the castle regularly to hang out with Yakov and, of course, check in on me.

Soldiers surrounded us and took me off of my father's shoulder. I didn't resist. 'What's the point? My life will only go downhill from here...' "Your highness?! What in gods name happened?!" One of the soldiers asked. Father was panting, struggling to catch his breath. "We...We were ambushed. I...grabbed Kye and ran." Father was being bombarded with questions when the soldier who was holding me was ordered to get me cleaned up.

The doctor washed me up and checked me for injuries. Thankfully, I was fine. Well...with the exception of a nasty gash, slanting all the way across my stomach that was definitely going to leave a scar, and some burn marks on my face that would heal in a few days.

The tent door flew open. "Kye!" Yakov rushed in and hugged me fiercely. I didn't respond. I didn't hug back. "Doctor! What's wrong with her?!" Yakov snapped, grabbing the man's shoulders. "S-She's probably in shock, y-your highness..!" Yakov softened ever so slightly and kneeled down so he was on eye level with me, who was sitting on a table. "Kye, I know it was scary-" I shook my head and gave a fake smile. "I'm fine. I was just trying to process it all". He stared into my eyes. "Your lying. Your face is smiling but your eyes aren't..." 'I should've known Yakov would be able to see right through me...but I know what I want' I stared back at him. "I want to fight" his eyes widened, shock written on his face. "You...what?" I raised my voice and looked at him with confidence. "I want to fight!"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "No" I kept my poker face. "Your not good enough to fight. It's too dangerous" I stopped him right there. "That's not true and you know it. I'm almost as good as you." He hesitated but eventually nodded. "Okay then...you can fight. Just...be careful"

That moment changed it all. I rose through the ranks until I was deputy commander (second in command). I served as decoys, lead the military into war one time when Yakov got captured, and several other things. And before I knew it, 8 years had passed. But one thing never changed. I would not kill a person.

 **Age 18...**

I sat on the back of my pure white horse. 'Something's up...' I thought. "Yakov!" He turned his attention to me. "Something's not right. Keep your troops on high alert" he nodded. People had learned to trust my senses, as they were always right. Yakov was about to run off and tell the soldiers to take caution but I called out. "Brother! Wait..." He skid to a stop. I squinted, looking out over the lifeless horizon. "Yakov! Get your troops stationed! Now!" He didn't hesitate to run full sprint. I heard shouting from our camp, signaling that they were getting in position.

Yakov had gotten on a black horse and trotted up to me. "They're waiting for our command" my eyes never left the horizon. 'They're planning something...' About that time, a deafening boom and a blinding light erupted. I held up my sword, telling them to hold. They were panicking and the horses were finicky but we managed to keep our cool.

And let me tell you, there was smoke _everywhere_. Yakov seemed to be thinking the same thing as I and he raised his sword as well. 'If we're going to win this this, we need to use our weakness to our advantage...' "Kye, break it down" Yakov demanded. "Vulpes Vixen Lupin, master of explosives, stealthy, smart as a whip, and...leader of the enemy" Yakov glared at nothing in particular then muttered under his breath. "This is our chance..." He looked at me and smiled. "We got this far because of you, Kye. You give the signal." I looked at him exasperated, then nodded.

Yakov lowered his sword but I kept mine held high. I angled my sword so the light would catch it. It was the only way the soldiers could see it. I sat unmoving. It was faint, but I could see several figures in the smoke in front of us. 'They're not around them...' I could see the enemies trying to find their way through the smoke. 'Perfect' Then, I yelled at the top of my lungs. "GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT! ATTACK FRONT! GO, GO, GO!" I swung my sword forward and made my horse rear.

At once, everybody attacked. Yakov and I ran forward on our horses. When we escaped the smoke, we started searching for Lupin. And that didn't take long. He attacked Yakov's horse from behind, killing it in the process. "Yakov!" I shouted. Lupin held his sword up to Yakov's neck. "Hey there, Princess. If you want your brother to live, surrender." He hissed. For the first time in this 8 year war, I felt truly scared.

"Kye..." Yakov looked into my eyes. "Don't do it. You have to run!" My eyes wavered. 'If I don't do something, Yakov is-' I cringed at the thought. 'I know what I need to do...' I had made up my mind.

Hesitantly, I dropped my sword. "Kye, no!" Yakov shouted. "Now, little lady, come on over here, and I'll let him go. We all know you don't have the guts to kill me" I did as he commanded and slowly walked over to him. He pushed Yakov away and replaced him with me, one hand holding the sword against my hand, the other holding my hands behind my back.

"Kye..." Yakov looked at me, anger and sadness in his eyes. 'Don't worry, brother, I haven't let you down yet' I flicked my wrists and the twin blades came out, stabbing Lupus deep in the stomach. When his grip loosened, I turned around and stabbed him as hard as I could in the forehead. Lupus started coughing up blood and eventually fell to the ground. I stared at him, emotionlessly. At last, the 8 year long war...has ended.

We turned to the enemy troops. Without anybody to lead them, they fell back immediately.

Yakov smiled, blood staining his cheek. I probably looked worse. My hands were covered in blood and I could smell it on my face. "It's over..." Yakov said. "It's finally over"

A few days later...

Yakov, father, and I were waiting for the limo to pick us up. Father's smile was permanent, not being able to leave his face. "I can't believe it's finally over! It doesn't feel real!" Yakov nodded. "Yes, father. It was a long and gruesome fight. We lost many men...it's a relief to see their efforts were not put to waste." I stayed silent, just staring forward.

Father's eyes turned concerned. "I'm worried about Kye..." Yakov matched his expression. "Agreed. War is the only life she's known. It's going to get some taking used to...however, we should be thankful for Kye. She really stepped up in the end. We would've lost if it wasn't for her." I held my right hand up made the blade extend. It had been cleaned of Lupin's blood and I could see my reflection. Then it hit me. "This..." Brother and father turned toward me, surprised I was talking again.

"This is the first time I've seen my face since the war started..." A tear slid down father's face. "Is this really how the princess of Gardania grew up? Fighting a blood filled war?" 'It's the only life I've known...'. A loud screech filled my ears. I extended my blades, ready to fight.

Yakov touched my shoulder. "Kye, it's okay, it's just the limousine" I looked up and saw he was right. Father sighed. "It's going to be a loooonnngggg day" I stood my ground. "Kye, come on!" Yakov picked me up and I reluctantly got dragged into the limo.

"What's your problem, brother?!" I barked. "What if he's a bad guy?!" Father hugged me close. "Kye...it's Richard. Do you remember Richard?" My ragged breaths slowed down. "Yeah...but if he tries anything, I slit his throat" I could see the driver tense up. "Killing isn't as bad as I thought it'd be! Especially if it's for a good cause" I glared at Richard through the mirror.


	2. Castle of memories

For the whole ride, father restrained me, who tried to attack Richard every time he made a sudden movement.

"So this is the castle?" I asked, looking out the window at a humongous manor. "You don't remember it?" Father asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I remember now. It just took me a bit" Richard got out and opened our door. We all got out and was greeted my cheers all over. They were mostly for me and Yakov. Father had been coming to the palace once a month so it came to no surprise he was alive.

When we walked inside, I was greeted by two black haired, green eyed people. Their eyes lit up upon seeing us. One of them looked Yakov's age while the other looked only a little older than me. The older one ran over to Yakov and they were giving each other handshakes and hugging and all that mess while I just stared into the other one's eyes.

My expression was cold and emotionless, while his was bright and cheerful. Well, it was. When he saw my expression, he changed his too. "Kye...? Do you remember me?" I didn't speak, I just stared at him. 'Yes.' That's all I wanted to say...but I didn't. I just walked off in the direction I remember my room being in.

I got several shocked stares from maids as I walked down the halls, hands in coat pockets. A few of them tried to stop me, I just glared at them from the corner of my eye and kept walking. 'About time...' After going through about three walls of castle maids, I finally reached my room.

I walked in and closed the door. I basically collapsed on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and started singing. (Sad by Maroon 5. I don't own it) "Oh, but I'm scared to death, That there may not be another one like this, And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread. I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard. The words that you needed so bad. And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you, The things that you needed to have, I'm so sad, saaad." My song was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, not moving from my spot. "It's me, Sergei" 'Sergei? I haven't seen him since before the war' I thought. "Come in". The door opened and I sat up. "Hello, Kye. I heard your the heroine that won the war" I nodded. "Kye...everything's gonna be alright" he said, patting my back. "Yeah" he sat down on the bed. "Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head. "Well too bad. I'm not letting you leave until you do"

I took a deep breath. "I just...had to thing quick. He would've killed Yakov if I wouldn't have done anything." He smiled. "But now your not afraid to defend yourself, correct?" I raised a hand telling him no. "Ever since the war started, I wasn't afraid to defend myself. I've left some of them wounded and bleeding out. I just..." I lowered my voice. "Was too much of a coward to kill them..." Sergei left out a laugh. "Kye, You were 10. I heard some of it from Yakov. You cut that enemy's shoulder clean open because he was glaring at one of your soldiers." 'My soldiers...' "They have mad respect for you, Kye." I just gave a "mhm".

Sergei stood up and smiled. "I'm going to send your butler in here, kay? He's been mourning you ever since you left. 'Pfft. That little cry baby' I nodded, grabbing a rag to start cleaning my blades.

As promised, Seth walked in five minutes later. "Hey Kye..." I just glanced at him then turned my attention back to cleaning. "I'm gonna ask again. Do you...remember me?" I turned my attention away from the blades. "Of course I remember you...your my best friend...your Seth" he went silent. "I'm glad your safe. I wouldn't have had anybody to make fun of if you died." I nodded and started cleaning my twin blades again. "But...you must've had it much worse. I mean, you went to war" again, I nodded.

He tried his best to strike up an interesting conversation but I just wasn't feeling it. "Did you know the princes are coming tomorrow?" I snapped my head over in his direction. "They...what?!" He nodded. "Yeah, you didn't know?" I shook my head. Is higher and collapsed back in my bed. "Do they not get the hint that I want to be left alone?" Seth snickered. "What are you laughing at, nosebleed?" Nosebleed was my nickname for him because I punched him in the face, giving him a nosebleed, when I was 5. "You, Dork."

Then, I did something I never thought I'd do. I smiled. For the first time in 8 long years, I smiled. "That was the first time..." I started. Seth raised an eyebrow. "That was the first time I actually smiled since before the war." Seth's eyes drooped. "You shouldn't have had to go through that...especially at your age. Nobody should have to go to war. Ever. And your the princess! What were they thinking?!" I put my right hand on his right shoulder then spoke.

"You should be more cautious." He looked confused. "I could've just killed you" he looked down at my hand, just remembering I had my blades on. I smirked and took my hand off of his shoulder. I flicked my wrist and the blade came out. His eyes widened. "That, my friend, is why they chose me." He burst out laughing.

I looked out the window and saw it was getting dark. "It's getting late...I should probably be getting to bed." I lay down, thinking over the years and drifted off to sleep

The next morning...

I put on a light grey jacket (cover pic) with black stripes on the sleeves. I put on black jean shorts and black combat boots. I brushed my hair went to gardens.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" A maid asked. "Aren't you hungry?" I shook my head, staring down into the fountain. "Not really..." She bowed and walked off. It wasn't long before Richard walked up to me. "Your highness? Would you like some tea?" I shook my head. "Then go change into some formal attire. Your meeting with the princes today." Again, I shook my head and sternly said "No" a maid came out to assist him.

"Your highness...I understand that you don't want to, but please understand that we are going to Nobel Michel to meet his highness, Lord Michel, and the six princes. This is a huge event and you have to dress up-" I raised a hand and cut her off. "Woah, woah, woah. We're going there?" The maid nodded and I sighed. "Listen...I know you guys are just doing your jobs but can I please just wear this for the flight? Dresses are so uncomfortable and I don't want to spend several hours of that" their expressions softened. "Very well, your highness" they bowed and walked back in the palace.

"Hmph, looks like one thing hasn't changed" I turned towards the voice to see Seth leaning against a tree. "There has never been anybody here that was ever as charismatic as you". I nodded. "I feel like something is missing..." I said, looking around the garden. "Oh! You must be thinking about Sage" 'Sage...? Who's that? Some girl I used to play with?' I cocked my head. "Do you not remember her?" I shook my head. "Well then, come with me and I'll show you!"


	3. Sage

"Is this some kind of joke!?" I asked.

"Nope"

"So sage isn't-"

"Nope"

Well...Sage wasn't what I thought she'd be but I remember her clearly now. She was just a little fella when I left, but now...

I shifted my weight onto my other foot. "How much does she weigh?"

"Eh, around 250 pounds"

I remember Sage alright. Cute little thing wouldn't leave my side. I don't think she recognizes me now, though.

"When you mentioned Sage, I thought it was a nanny"

"Uh uh"

"I never expected Sage to be..." I started, not being able to find the right words

"A tiger?"

"Yeah, a tiger"

Sage was a white Bengal tiger. I had gotten her when I was 5. When I left, she was five years old. Now, she was 13, weighing 250 pounds. Sage was sleeping when we walked in, but now, she has woken up and was just laying there, staring at us.

"Poor girl hasn't been the same since you left." 'Well, now I feel bad'. Step by step, I slowly walked toward the alert beast. When I was about three feet away, she started growling. "Be careful, Kye" Seth warned. "Shut up. I can handle myself". Sage perked up at the mention of my name. "Easy, girl...its me...its Kye..." Sage started purring. I reached out a hand and held it out to her nose. She started sniffing it and whimpered when she realized it was me. "Sage...!" Sage jumped up and tackled me.

"Oof! Careful, girl, your heavy!" Sage was licking my face, pinning me to the ground. "You wanna go to Nobel Michel with me?" Sage roared. I took her with me several times when I was little, I don't see why it would be a problem now. I pushed her off of me and got on her back. "Onward!" I pointed to the door and we ran off.

I slowed Sage to a stop whenever I spotted father and Yakov. "Ah, Kye, there you are." Father said. "I see you found Sage?" I nodded, patting Sage's head. Yakov spoke up. "Why are you riding her?" I shrugged. "They're big, fast, and it's fun." I slid off of Sage's back. "Are you ready to go?" Father asked. I nodded. "I guess..." I walked toward the private jet but stopped right before I got in. "Who's driving? Is it Richard?" Father shook his head. "No, it's not Richard. I'm not very well acquainted with the pilot." My eyes widened. "WHAT?! What if he purposefully crashes the plane?! WHAT IF HE TRIES TO KILL US?!" Yakov rolled his eyes. "Kye, we don't have time for this. We're already late." My eyes wavered. "Do you want to meet the pilot real quick?" I nodded.

A few minutes later, the pilot walked out of the plane. He walked up to me and bowed. "You wanted to meet with me, your highness?" I nodded. "Listen here, bub. I don't trust you. If you try ANYTHING, I will personally slit your throat, you hear?!" I extended my blades and poked him in the chest with one. "I'm watching you" I pushed him and boarded the jet, Sage following right behind me.

I was greeted by Seth, who was sitting in one of the chairs. "When did you get here?" He shrugged. "I walked right passed you whenever you were telling off the pilot". I smirked. "Hey, I don't want to get killed. You may have a death wish but I don't." Seth glared. "Why are you so mean?" I returned his glare. "If you want to survive, you have to take no chances. I can't afford to be weak like you" Sage nudged my hand and I backed off, leading her into a room in the back. Before I slammed the door, I heard one last sentence from Seth. "What happened to you, Kye?! You used to be the happiest, nicest, and most cheerful girl I knew!"

'What happened to me? Life...life happened.' The ride went by quickly and before I knew it, we were there.

"Sage..!" I was currently running around the plane, trying my best to catch Sage. She is required to wear a collar but the glittery pink one I grabbed at random wasn't going so well. "Sage, what is wrong with you?!" Sage grabbed the collar out of my hand. "You love collars!" I sighed. "Fine, what about this one?" I picked up a greenish blush one. As expected, she shook her head. "Sage, you have to wear something or you can't come in!" She jumped on the bed and picked up a white and gold harness. "Harnesses are the new trend, eh?" Sage brought the harness over to me and dropped in front of my feet. It had the Gardanian crest on it (a Pheonix).

I smiled and put the harness on the humongous animal. The plane had already landed but I wasn't allowed to go out until I had some way to get the Gardanian crest on Sage. "Now...here comes the hard part" I slowly held up a leash and Sage roared. Let's keep it simple and say that Sage has never liked to be bound. By anything.

"Come on, Sage..." Sage growled. I smirked, coming up with an idea. "If you put this on, I'll talk to Glenn". Glenn had always visited Gardania and Sage had developed a liking to him. Reluctantly, can walked over and allowed me to put the leash on. "C'mon, Sage, it not like I'm even gonna use it. You follow me everywhere anyways" I swear I could see her roll her eyes.

I held on to the leash and led her out of the plane. People were lined up and cheering as I led Sage down an isle. Although everybody shrieked away when they saw I had a tiger with me. I pat her neck. "Give em all you got" I whispered in her ear. She roared as loud as she could, making the crowd back up a considerable distance. I silently chuckled to myself.

At the end of the isle, a man with black hair, green eyes, and a warm smile was standing there. (In all of my stories, Zain is 21). "Your highness..." His voice was soft, yet deep. 'Damn...he looks so familiar, yet I just can't place it...no way...is this...ZAIN?!' Besides Seth and Glenn, Zain was always there for me. He was like a reliable older brother. "It has been awhile, Princess" I nodded. "Do you know who I am?" 'What the hell?! It's only been 8 years. I didn't lose my memory!' Again, I nodded. "Your Zain, correct?" He face lit up. "That is very well correct, your highness. I am honored that you left a spot in you memory for me" he opened the door and Sage and I got in. Soon after, father and Yakov got in as well.

I sat down on the seat while Sage sat on the floor, ducking her head. "Too big for the limo, girl?" I smirked. She snarled, knowing I was making fun of her.

When we arrived, Zain opened our doors for us and we got out. An old man came speed walking up, a smile plastered on his face. He wrapped Yakov and I in an embrace. "Ohhhh, I thought for sure that you two weren't going to come back alive!" My eyes were strained, opening as far as they would go. Yakov noticed immediately "Grandfather! You need to move!" Yakov pulled the old man out of the way, just in time for my hidden blade to extend.

The old man looked exasperated. He stared at my blades then at my face. Yakov bowed. "My apologies, grandfather. Kye has, without having to say, gone through a lot. She does not tolerate sudden movements very well." The old man laughed it off. "No worries, Yakov! I'm just surprised at how quick she is!" Father sighed. "As am I...must've gotten that from her mother" the old man chuckled. "It's true! She has your dark hair, blue eyes, and personality and Serena's traits!" The Old man's expression saddened. "Well she had your personality...this Kye right here...is a whole different story" I kept my poker face throughout the conversation. 'Judging by their reactions, this guy is Nobel Michel, my grandfather'

I slipped away from the crowd and headed into the castle. 'Wow, this place brings back some memories..' I looked up at the giant Chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It reflected light in every different direction. But in it, I didn't see beauty. I saw...death. The only thing I could see while gazing at the chandelier's light was the bright flash of a bomb, blowing people in all different directions. The reflection of fire was shining in my eyes. 'My life...its never going to be the same, is it?'

My thoughts were interrupted by somebody trying to tackle me down from behind. I quickly grabbed their arm and threw them over my shoulder. When the attacker was lying on the ground, I made my blade come out and I pointed it at his neck, face expressionless.

The attacker had brown hair and a red suit. His face showed pure shock. 'What the hell is up with his suit?' He had a familiar face. "Roberto!" A voice behind me shouted. Five men came running up to us. I put my booted foot on the guys chest and turned my attention to the five men.

I glared, pointing my blade directly at them and spoke through gridded teeth. "Not. Another. Step" they obeyed and put their hands up in defeat. A green eyed one spoke. "We come in peace. Now, let Prince Roberto go or we'll throw you in jail!" 'I didn't know he was a prince!' I retracted my blades and crossed my arms. I took my foot off of the attacker's chest and he hurriedly got up and ran over to the others.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and whistled. Not five seconds later, Sage ran over to my side, roaring at the intruders. Sage and I glared daggers. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Now, tell me who you are." Three of the six men glared back. One, with white hair was patting the attacker's back, while he had a terrified expression on his face. The last one however, looked sad. He looked my age and had brown hair.

The sad one spoke. "Sage..." They all turned to him, who was staring sage right in the eye. Sage purred and sat down. "What is it, Prince Glenn?" 'Prince...Glenn?' I spoke quietly and sadly. "...Glenny?" The turned their attention back to me. A purple haired guy spoke. "Is that...?" The blonde guy looked just as confused. "No way..."

Suddenly, Seth ran up to me, out of breathe. "Princess!" He doubled over, trying to catch his breathe. When he regained it, he turned toward the men and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry, your highness'. Did Kye hurt any of you?" They stared in shock and shook their heads. "He attacked me" I pointed at the attacker. "No excuses, Princess. I've had enough" I glared at my angry butler.

White hair started talking. "What did she do before? That made you reach your limit, I mean." Seth bowed. "She threatened the pilot" green eyes started snickering. "She tried to stab Lord Michel" they had amused looks on their faces. "And well...this" Seth had named all of them off with his fingers. "Then maybe..." I snarled through gridded teeth "They should've told me who they were when I asked"

Of course, Seth changed the subject. "So, How about we reintroduce ourselves?" He bowed. "My name is Seth, butler to her highness, Princess Kye." They nodded, remembering Seth. Seth wasn't allowed to leave the kingdom during the war so they haven't seen him until now. Blondie spoke "you've grown up nicely, Seth" Seth smiled and bowed. "You have grown up very nicely as well, your highness" 'I just don't see how Glenn...my best friend...is here in front of my eyes.'

"Please Introduce yourself, your highness" Seth commanded me. "No" he elbowed my side. "Okay, fine" I turned towards the men and stood up straight. "My name is Deputy commander Kye. I will serve our country and protect it as all cost." I gave them a salute. Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I just did that to annoy him...' I smirked.

'Eh, I've already given him enough trouble for one day' I smiled and put my hand on my chest. "My name is princess Kye of Gardania. My deepest apologies for my careless actions from earlier, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. It is an honor meeting you." Seth beamed.

Glenn bowed "I am-" I cut him off. "I know who you are. Prince Glenn of the Oriens kingdom, correct?" He nodded. 'Then that means...' "Prince Wilfred of Philip, Prince Keith of Liberty, Prince Edward of Charles, Prince Joshua of Dres van, and Prince Roberto of Altaria. Correct me if I'm wrong" one by one, I name off my childhood friends and what surprised me more? I got all of them right.

I bowed. "Then I'm leaving" I turned around and walked down the hall, not really caring about the 8 year reunion.


	4. Story time

Sage and I entered the gardens. I sat down on the fountain's edge when I heard footsteps behind me. "If your trying to sneak up on me, it won't work" I heard the figure behind me huff, then come and sit with me. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I just wanted to talk" the figure was Glenn. "Then what do you want to talk about?" He shrugged and replied in a sarcastic voice. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe why your acting like a jerk?"

I sighed and was about to stand up but Sage growled. "Yeah, yeah. I promised I would talk to Glenn" I plopped back down. "There was an explosion, father took me and ran, I fought in the war, became Deputy commander, killed Vulpes Vixen Lupin, the war ended, now I'm here. Happy?" He shook his head. "Why would I be happy knowing you grew up like that?" I shrugged. "Because you don't give a shit?" Glenn pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course I care, Kye. You were my best friend in the whole world." I nodded. 'For just a second there, I really did forget that I used to be the fun loving princess. The fun loving princess that was his best friend. The fun loving princess that's gone'

I stared down at the water and spoke. "You should give up" his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "War changes a person. Everywhere I look, I see blood, and I see death." I saw the ripples in the fountain turn into the final battle, Yakov unable to get out of Lupin's grasp. I saw the fear in his eyes and the blood on his face. "Every time I close my eyes..." I quickly locked my eyes with Glenn's, as to escape the memory. "I see red..." I was going to speak more, but I didn't.

I shook my head and abruptly stood up. "I apologize for placing my personal problems on you." I bowed and walked out of the gardens, Sage right behind me.

'I don't get it...' I stared at the ground as I walked. 'Whenever I saw him, I felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach' I smirked at me remark. 'Of course that's impossible. Insects live outside, not in internal organs' Sage licked my hand, sensing I was down. I pat her neck. "It's okay, girl. It's probably because I haven't seen him in such a long time..." Sage gave a purr in response.

At last, I reached the hallway my room used to be on. I was about to enter it when I spotted a door. "You want some more fresh air?" I asked Sage. She purred. 'I take that as a yes' instead of going down the hall, I went out a door leading to the main balcony.

I sat down against the railing and Sage laid down, putting her large head in my lap. I scratched her ears as I softly spoke. "This is where I met Glenn..." I looked up at the sky, smiling slightly at the memory. "He wandered off while the princes we're introducing theirselves and the butlers and I ran off looking for him." 'Why am I so happy? It's just a story...' "...And I was the one who found him. He was sitting right in this spot." I patted the ground next to me. "He didn't want to meet me because he thought I was older than him like the rest of the princes. Turns out, I was his age..." My story was cut short. "There you are, Kye" I saw the blonde haired man and the white haired man come out on the balcony.

"I see your telling your tiger a story?" Blondie asked. I nodded. "Prince Wilfred and Prince Edward, correct?" They nodded and sat down beside me. "Mind us listening?" I shrugged. "Sure, I just don't see why you'd want to" I started rubbing Sage's head again and left off where I ended.

"So like I said before, Glenn wandered off and all the butlers and I ran off to find him. I found him first and he didn't want to meet me because he thought I was older than him like all of the other princes were. When we discovered we were the same age, it formed an unbreakable bond between us. When the kingdom's would come together at Nobel Michel castle, Glenn and I would always stick together. It was like an instinct. Even as we grew older, Glenn always came to visit me in Gardania. Him and Seth were the main reason I got through that war alive. And when I came here..." I could feel myself getting sad for some reason "I saw Glenn and I thought. "He's right here in front of me, yet he's so far away..."" My eyes fell half lidded. "I had to tell him today that I'm never going to be the same. War breaks a person...in more ways than one. It gives you memories...memories you can't forget."

I completely forgot that I wasn't the only one out on the balcony. Edward and Wilfred stared at me, not trying to hide the shock. "Sorry..." I apologized to the flabbergasted royalty. Edward recovered quicker than Wilfred as he spoke first. "Kye, everything's going to be alright" I shook my head. "No...it's not" all of the sudden, two more men walked out onto the balcony.

They bowed to the princes. "I apologize, your highness. We were unable to find you after our break ended." A black haired man said to Edward, who gave a soft smile. "It's no problem, Louis. We were just enjoying a story." The two men bowed again and turned to me. 'Ah, I remember Louis. He's Prince Edwards butler. Then the other one is...holy crap...is that...? CLAUDE?! He's scary as shit now! He used to be so cute!' I stared, almost losing my poker face.

"Claude, your scary as hell now. You should've joined the military" Claude bowed. "Um thank you, miss. I don't believe we have met" I gave Sage one final pat as she sat up. "Of course we have. I'm hurt you don't remember me" "I'm very sorry, m'lady, but my memories of you are insufficient." Wilfred spoke to his butler. "Claude...you used to adore her" Claude's mouth gaped. "I did...?" Wilfred nodded, a smile apparent on his face. I decided to get to the cut. 'There's not enough time in the day to be complaining over something like this...' "It's me, Kye" Louis's and Claude's eyes widened. "P-Princess!" They bowed about a million times and started blabbering stuff I couldn't understand. "Honestly, I don't have time for this." Again, I stood up from my comfortable spot and left the balcony.

As I was leaving, I heard the voices behind me. "It's going to take awhile, but I believe one day, she will come to her senses. It's a princes intuition" 'Senses? Senses have nothing to do with it. I just realized that the world is a harsh, unfair place...'

I went in the hall where my room was. I opened the door to see that it had been very well kept. 'They did pretty good' I thought as I laid on the soft bed. 'I could doze off right here...'

And that's exactly what I did. With Sage laying on the floor and a pillow snug in my arms, I dozed off.


	5. Your just beating yourself up

"Ngh..." I tossed and turned, sweat pouring down my face.

 _I took out my bow and arrow and took a steady aim. "Bwahaha! If you kill me, you'll never get your brother alive." I gripped the bow tighter. "What do you want from me?! Let him go!" He gave some kind of hand motion and three soldiers surrounded me. "You kill me, you and your bitchy brother go to hell" him and the soldiers took out bows of their own and drew back an arrow. "Give up, girl. You'll never win."_

 _Suddenly a loud 'bang' sounded and the man shot his arrow. At the same time, Yakov jumped on his back, making the arrow fly downward, just grazing my thigh. "Yakov...!" The soldiers looked to see who had intruded and I knocked out two of them. Then, Yakov killed the remaining one with an arrow that was in the ground. "Kye! We have to get out of here!" I nodded and grabbed Yakov's arm. "There's a horse over there!"_

 _Just then, the man grabbed me from behind. 'He's not dead?!' "Sorry, Princess, but one of you is coming to our leader" I snarled and kicked him with all I had._

"Kye"

 _I was flailing and screaming, desperately trying to escape his grasp. "SHUT UP!" He took out a knife and buried it in my side. My grip weakened._

"Kye!"

 _I saw that Yakov still had the arrow in his hand. The man noticed this too, as he spoke. "If you get close, I'll kill her. If you try to throw it, you'll kill her. Normally, I might say otherwise, but look at her. Weak and pathetic. Just like all Gardainians."_

"KYE"

 _My vision was fading fast. "Say goodbye, Princess"_

"NO!" I sat up in bed, gasping for air. Somebody was holding me tight.

Glenn p.o.v

I was walking down the hall when I heard yelling. It was coming from Kye's room. 'What the heck?' Then, I heard screaming. I couldn't take it.

Without hesitation, I barged in Kye's room. Sweat streaked her face and I immediately noticed she was having a nightmare. 'Poor Kye...must be normal for her. Who would be able to go through a war and not have a whole bunch of nightmares?' She started flailing and I grabbed her hand.

"Kye" I called her name, trying to wake her up. No response. "Kye!" Still, no response. "KYE!" Suddenly, she screamed as loud as she could and sat up, trying to catch her breath. I hugged her tight, assuring her it was alright. I knew she couldn't tell who I was but she was glad for the company. She buried her face in my chest and started shaking.

I stroked her hair and calmed her. "It's okay...it was just a dream." She calmed down at my voice.

Kye p.o.v

I didn't know who was holding me and I didn't really care. I sure was glad they were here though. "It's okay...it was just a dream" the voice was soothing. 'Glenn...' I felt safe in his arms and leaned into him. By now, I was holding on to his shirt for dear life.

I didn't cry. I stopped doing that the day of the crash. What's the point? It won't make anything better. Only worse.

Seth, Yakov, and father rushed in the room. "What in gods name-?" Father stopped mid-sentence. Yakov ran over to us. "Kye! Are you hurt?!" I shook my head which was still pressed against Glenn's chest. He eased their suspicions. "She just had a little nightmare."

Yakov sat on the other side of me and had me lean into him instead. "It's okay, Kye. Your not alone" I felt comfort in their concern. "Nobody can go through what you did and not have a nightmare" I nodded in understanding. "So are you okay?" He asked. "Or do you want to sleep in my room? I can also move you to fathers or-" I shook my head. "I want Glenn" I surprised myself with what I had said. Either it was the fact that he was the first to my aid, the one I found the most comfort in, the only person I hadn't seen during the war, or it was because I always instinctively chose him. But I did.

Glenn blushed madly. Yakov glared and protested. "Absolutely not!" Seth added in. "He's right! That's inappropriate!" Glenn rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I would do that to my beloved childhood friend. 'Childhood friend...' For some reason, those words left a dull sting in my heart.

"Orrrr" father started. "You could stay up? It's 6:00 in the morning and you slept through lunch and supper yesterday so I know you have had plenty of sleep. Your probably pretty hungry too" I nodded, then stood up. "I guess your right. I'm not hungry though so I'll eat later, okay?" They all nodded and left my room so I could shower and change.

Every night I would have the same nightmare and Prince Glenn would always be there when I woke up. The others ignored it, saying that it wouldn't do me or them any good if they did it every night.

Joshua p.o.v

I was hanging out in the gardens when Prince Keith called out to me. "Are you blind?" I turned towards him. "Blind? What the hell are you talking about?" Keith sat down on the bench with me.

"She's not eating" my eyes shot open. "What?!" He nodded and crossed his arms, a sad look on his face. "She hasn't eaten in four days..." My face softened. "How do you know?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I talked to Richard earlier. Apparently, she didn't eat breakfast the day she came here and she slept through the remaining two meals. I watched her after she said "I'll have the maids bring it to my room.". She never did. She's starving herself"

I stood up from the bench. "Did you talk to her about it?" He nodded. "Yeah, but she brushed me off. I figured it'd mean something coming from you." I glared. "You saying I don't care about other people's feelings?" He returned the glare. "No, I'm saying that you wouldn't give a fucking compliment if your life depended on it" I took a deep breath and sat with Keith again. "So what's the plan?"

Kye p.o.v

I was brushing my hair when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said. The door opened to reveal Joshua, Keith, and Seth. "What do you want?" Keith took out some bread. "Look, your gonna eat and your gonna like it!" I looked at Seth. "Oh no, not you too!" I shouted backing up against the wall. "Joshua? What did I ever do to you?" Seth came over to me and grabbed my arms. "Wha-?!" He laid me down on the floor. "Noooo!" Joshua came and held down my feet. "Hold her still!" Keith commanded, crouching down to me.

I didn't have time to scream. Prince Keith shoved the biscuit in my mouth. "Auf" I flailed. "Calm down, woman! It's just bread!" Joshua said, slightly agitated. "I know! It's not like it's a bomb..." Keith added. I glared. "Come on, Kye! You'll kill yourself if you don't eat!" Seth pointed out. I reluctantly swallowed the bread and scrunched up my nose. "Blech"

"What's up with you and eating?" Joshua asked, releasing my legs "I had to save the food for the army, asshole...Sage! Your supposed to protect me!" I scolded. She was grooming herself and had only glanced at me.

Suddenly, father rushed in the room. "Kye~!" He said in a sweet angelic voice. He was wearing a big smile and was skipping into my room. "Oh god" I smacked my forehead.

"What is it, honey bunches? Did you thing you could hide from me?"

"If I wanted to hide, I would've left already..."

I picked the sword off of my desk and pointed it at father."Don't make me use this" He had a hurt look on his face. "B-But Kye!" There was a ball being held tonight in Yakov's and my honor and father had been trying ALL DAY to get me in a dress. "No" I replied bluntly.

I twirled the sword skillfully then put it back on the desk. He leaned up against the wall with his head down, looking rather sad "Fine, I'll do it" I said, turning around to face the other wall. I could hear the hope and happiness in his voice. "Really?" 'Nope' I swiftly turned around and threw a dagger I had hidden. Father flinched and the dagger stuck into the wall about an inch away from his head. Keith spit out the water he was drinking, mouthing 'what the hell?!'

Seth went over and took the dagger out of the wall. "You will not be getting this back" he said, handing the dagger to father. I shrugged, not really caring. 'I have extras...' Keith walked over to my desk and was about to pick up my sword but I ran over, holding a hidden blade to his neck. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" He yelled, struggling against my grip. "Don't lay a finger on my sword..." I whispered all while glaring. "I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN IN JAIL!" Father cried out. "Keith! Stop struggling, it only makes her angrier!" Joshua and Seth got up and was about to run over to me but father yelled out. "You guys! Stop!"

Nobody was listening to him. Keith kept on flailing and the guys kept on running. Four hands grabbed my arms. I elbowed the one on the right in the stomach and kicked the one on the left in the balls. They both doubled over and the one on the left even fell on the ground. I was on my wits end and was about to slice Keith's throat but somebody hit me on the back of the neck. Hard.

I immediately dropped to the ground. Right before I blacked out, I saw cold blue eyes staring down at me. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Kye"


End file.
